Rainy Day Tears
by amandakfchara
Summary: I own nothing.


Rainy Day Tears

The rain is meshed with my tears, and I was thankful for it. I never cried in front of anyone except him, but this time I couldn't hold it back. I couldn't hold back because it was him in the coffin, the coffin that was being lowered into the ground. My heart, my soul, everything felt like it was going with him. After waiting for us to be together for so long, I only had him for two years and six months. We had planned to spend an eternity together, neither of us thought that just six months after announcing our engagement that one of us would be lost. Lost to a drunk driver, a Saiyan, lost to a drunk driver. He was lucky that he killed himself in the process of killing my true love, because I would have gladly done. A small justice in this large injustice. The minister's words ran into unintelligible garble as my mind drifted into memories. Mostly memories of how I finally got the man that I had loved for years.

I never thought I would have the courage...ever. I knew I was going to get rejected, or at least I thought I knew. One way or the other, I had to tell him. Tell him I'd loved him for years, and that it and that it wasn't likely to change. What was I doing? I was twenty-three and in love with my thirty-seven year old best friend. Somehow he had charmed me. Maybe it was because he was always there for me. As many boys had broken my heart, he was the one who held me when I cried. When I needed him he was there for me. Or mabye it was just the comfort thing, or the fact that we were so close. Maybe it was because we were so different yet so alike. I grew up kind of bratty and he grew up trying to save the Earth. I respected him, I looked up to him. He was my hero, and my love. Of course, I eventually got my chance to try to save Earth, being Goku'sdaughter and all. It helped me understand him and my love for him. I guess one day I decided that if I had faced the Black Star dragons, that I could face him. He scared me worse than even Omega Shenron, because he could destroy me so easily.

I woke up earlier than usual, that fateful morning. I threw on black pants and my favorite shirt. I fixed my hair and took a deep breathe, then jumped out of my window into the fresh morning air.

The sun was just starting to burn off the dew that the night's air had left on the flowers. The sky was a deep blue and almost cloudless. Usually I loved mornings like this, but my anxiety kept me from really enjoying it. The only thing that kept me flying straight was my determination. I hd to tell him, no matter the outcome. I felt for his ki when I was about five minutes away. It felt like he was in the backyard of Capsule Corp. I turned Super Saiyan to get there faster, before my courage left me.

About two minutes later I touched down at CC to see Trunks sitting on a bench, twiddling his thumbs. I walked up behind him and placed and my hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"You must have been lost in thought if you didn't even notice my ki."

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind."

I sat down on the bench next to him and gave him my full attention.

"Like what?"

"Well, to tell you truthfully...I'm in love with someone, but I'm afraid they don't return my feelings."

With that last sentence my heart dropped. He was in love with someone else. I almost wanted to run away but reminded myself that Pan Son is no coward.

"Well, this won't neccessarily make you feel any better but I'm in love with someone too...it's you in fact."

I stood and started walking away. I could tell him how I felt but I couldn't face his rejection. I wasn't that emotionally strong. Physically yes, emotionally no. Then I felt a hand on my wrist and I was turned around.

"Do you really mean that Pan?"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I nodded.

"You've made me so happy!"

Needless to say I was shocked to hear that but even more so when he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Trunks, a-are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, I'm complete now. You see, Pan, the person I fell in love with was you."

I crushed my lips to his.

That was the beginning of what should have been our happy life together. We were ecstatically happy for two years, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he decided that it wasn't enough...

He always planned little romantics surprises for me. That day we were going to the horse races because he knew how much I loved horses. Never in my dreams did I expect what would happen. Never did I dream that with one question and answer that we would make each other the happiest people/Saiyans on Earth.

It started out normal enough. I was practically bouncing around in the passenger seat because my excitement and he was laughing at my antics. I should have noticed there was something else in his eyes that day, but I was oblivious. Finally after a half hour we arrived. Of course, I bolted from the car as soon as it was in park.

"Hey baby! Wait up!"

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"So I've noticed, but hopefully the best is yet to come."

I thought that was an odd thing to say, but I ignored it, figuring he meant the races. We waited in line and he paid our way in. We had just missed the first race, but he told me that the best would probably be the third. I watched the second race, happy as a clam. Hurricane Mike won. After a twenty minute intermission, the third race came on. The first and second horse came by, but it was the third that caught my eye. On the third horse was a banner that said," Panny, will you marry me? Love, Trunks."

Well, I tackled him. The other spectators seemed touched. When I finally stopped smothering him with kisses and hugs I told him..."Yes!"

That was six months ago, almost to the day. Now I'm watching our families say goodbye to him. I can't believe our eternity has been cut so short. Although I'm angry and sad, I know that soon enough...I'll be his wife in heaven.


End file.
